


Push/Pull

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Frottage, Heavy Petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In due time, I would love to go to your chamber with you.  But for now, I want to learn your body.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push/Pull

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Darcy/Sif - heavy petting.

“Do you want to get a little more comfortable?” Darcy murmured against Sif’s red, swollen lips, bracing herself on her elbows above Sif’s body.  They’d been making out on Jane’s ratty old sofa for what felt like _years_ , and Darcy was more than ready for a little under-the-jeans action (or under-the-tunic, in Sif’s case).

Sif looked up at Darcy, brow knit.  “I don’t understand.  I’m perfectly comfortable.”  She squeezed Darcy’s hips for emphasis, pulling Darcy down to grind their hips together.

Darcy laughed, face warming as the friction became more intense.  “No, I mean…do you want to go to the bedroom?  Get naked?”  She hadn’t made out like that since she was an inexperienced teenager, but she forgot how nice that slow push-pull could be, that easy grind that was just pure heat and energy.  Her cunt was already wet beneath layers of denim and cotton.

Sif tucked a strand of Darcy’s hair behind her ear.  “In due time, I would love to go to your chamber with you.  But for now, I want to learn your body.”  She slid her hands down Darcy’s back to cup her ass at the same time as she slid a knee between Darcy’s legs.  When she ground her knee into Darcy’s sex just the right away, the seam of Darcy’s jeans rubbed against her clit, making Darcy see stars.  “I want to know you in all ways.”

Darcy groaned, body melting into Sif’s.  “Then by all means, keep doing what you’re doing.”


End file.
